Dark Influence
by Raven Muertos
Summary: Immediately after hearing the Prophecy in Dumbledore's office, Harry leaves and decides to take matters into his own hands. Using the Room of Requirement, he sets up a dark ritual and summons a Demon. What will he do when that Demon not only takes residence in his head, but turns out to be himself from another dimension. Can he fight own his dark tendencies? Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! Raven here, with a new story as well. This is Dark Influence, my new story, and it is a little bit darker than Dark Blood, and as such, is going to be rated T. The change in rating is mainly because this story is very Demon heavy, and like I said, a little bit darker than the Dark Blood in general. This story is based on the idea of multiple universes, in particular, the main universe where this story takes place and another universe where something huge happened. Any how, let the story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Reference to major character deaths**

Raven Muertos sat and smiled. He was feeling a strange sort of tugging and knew that it meant that someone from Earth was calling him. He smiled, and looked at his shadow black wings and his wicked sharp claws. He couldn't wait to return to Earth. Ever since he was shoved through that damn veil and was sent here, he had wanted to go back and wreck vengeance. So what if he had delved into dark magic? So what if he had since then become a Demon? So what if he had been shoved through the veil for the murders of Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, and the Patil twins? He would get them. He began to allow himself to follow the thread, only for his consciousness to go but not his body. Damn it! He must have been called to a world where he hadn't died yet. That ruled out his original world. He snarled, green eyes flaring brightly. He would return. He would either possess or corrupt himself from this world. And then he would make them all rue the day this happened. He would return, even if he had to make himself a new body.

He was Harry Potter, and he would return.

 **AN: Yeah, I bet you all expected that. So yeah, Harry has for some reason summoned a Demon, and he gets himself from another dimension, banished to hell. To clarify, Sirius fell through the veil, but he didn't end up in Hell because he was a hero. Raven ended up in Hell because he was evil and because he brutally murdered five people. This evil and his embracing it is also why Raven turned into a Demon. So yeah. And no, I don't consider myself a demon, I just really liked the name Raven Muertos and tend to use it a lot. Sorry for the short chapter, later ones will be longer.**

 **Raven Out**

 **Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Raven here. I hope that you all are having a good time that Dark Influence is interesting to you. I know that some of you(all of you) have a few questions about what is going on and about the summary. This story will be updated on a similarly to how Dark Blood is, in other words, if I have the time and the inspiration, I will update. So yeah, as you are about to see, this version of Harry(Harry from the dimension where Raven was summoned to, not Raven) is kind of annoyed and pretty independent in his own right. Raven is certainly going to cause him some problems, what those problems are have yet to be seen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry glared at Dumbledore after the Prophecy was played for him. Suddenly he snarled. "This is what you were keeping from me?" Before Dumbledore could say anything, Harry glared at him and said "I am destined to kill Voldemort. I am going to do it my way, when I am ready, not a moment earlier and not a moment later. Stay out of my way and you stay out of the cross fire" He turned and tried to open the door. It was locked. Figures. Concentrating, Harry's hand glowed blue, the same bright blue as the reductor curse before he slammed his hand against the door. It was blasted clean off of its hinges with a loud bang. He turned, glared at Dumbledore one last time, before snarling "Don't follow me" He then stormed down the steps.

Dumbledore stared at the doorway Harry left through, completely and totally surprised. He heard another bang and recognized immediately that Harry must have blasted Gargoyle outside his office into ashes as well. He couldn't believe Harry was this powerful already, and knew that whatever he was planning was not going to be good. He quietly sat and wondered where he had gone wrong. He hadn't wanted to burden Harry with the prophecy, and he certainly hadn't wanted Sirius to die. He had wanted Sirius to stay in the house to prevent that very thing from happening. Now he began to wonder if he had truly been doing the right thing in keeping the prophecy from Harry in all of these years.

* * *

Harry stood in the Room of Requirement and smirked at his handy work. When he had come here, he had asked for a place to blow off some steam, and the room had obliged him with several stone statues of Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, and Draco, all of which he blasted to pieces in a matter of moments. He then looked at the crumbled statues and realized that he knew what he needed to do to complete the prophecy. 'I need to learn powerful magic' he thought 'Something that Dumbledore wouldn't, no, something that even Voldemort would be too scared to even consider. Magic so powerful yet so dark that if people found out about it, They would have me sent to Azkaban for the rest of eternity'. A book popped up in front of him. _A Beginners Guide to Summoning Demons_. "Hmm, this will do" Harry said aloud, smiling.

Harry spent the next several hours reading the book and preparing for the summoning, he smiled and began chanting "O animal mortis exitium ignem sentiat ille meum. Exite, et iussu meo: ego autem sum tuus. Venite, et mortale hoc planum intraveritis, monstrum inferos." A dark shadow circle appeared, surrounding his form, before it suddenly rose up and engulfed him in a tornado of darkness.

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Yeah, yeah, I know, frustrating. You guys are in for an interesting treat in Raven meets Harry. also, here is the Latin incantation I used, or at least, what I put in Google Translate. I don't speak Latin, so sorry if Google butchered it.**

 **"** **Oh creature of death, destruction, and fire, feel my power. Come forth and do my bidding, I am now your master. Come and enter this mortal plane, Monster of Hell."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, it's me, Raven here! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have had a severe case of writer's block lately, and haven't been sure what to write for Dark Blood, which should be updated later today or tomorrow. If that wasn't bad enough, I wasn't sure where I wanted to take Dark Influence, or what I wanted to do with it. I finally came up with a decision, and here it is. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry looked around, but he couldn't see a demon. He was sure the ritual had been completed correctly, the black storm had come up right? Then Harry's blood ran cold. The black storm had come up _around him_ , not in front of him like it should have. Somehow, the demon had entered his mind.

"I am so screwed" Harry said aloud, "I am so freaking screwed"

"Well that's nice to know" a new voice said to him "It's nice to meet you so screwed"

Harry turned and saw a figure standing there looking at him. He was tall, wearing armor that was the same color as blood. He had raven black hair, black raven wings on his back, and sharp black claws on the end of each finger, about an two inches long each. His eyes were green, the same shade as the killing curse. However, despite all of this, he had a spectral sheen to his form, and somehow Harry could tell that he wasn't actually standing there.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, worry filling his voice.

The figure smiled and laughed, a cold, harsh sound similar to the cry of a raven, "I am Raven Muertos, the demon that you summoned, Harry Potter"

Harry stepped back, concerned "How do you know my name?"

The figure smirked and calmly replied, "For two reasons. One, I am inside your head, as you correctly guessed and can read your thoughts, but don't worry, I don't plan on possessing you at the moment, at least, not yet. Two, and the reason I will not be possessing you, is that I was you once. I was tossed into the veil after killing five people. You need my help to defeat Voldemort? Very well, I will teach you and increase your power, and I will tell you how he can be captured and brought to a location of your choice, on one condition"

Harry looked the creature in the eyes and asked the question that was so important "What is that one condition?"

Raven looked at him and calmly replied "That you give me a new body, of course."

Harry thought about it for a couple moments before saying "Swear on the flames of Hell themselves that you will use this new form for the good of wizard kind, and that you will topple the old government and build a new one that is without prejudice, and that I can be your lieutenant, and I will do this"

Raven glared. The boy knew what he was doing. An oath sworn on the flames of Hell was incredibly binding for Demons, and he would have to follow it or be destroyed. Still glaring he said "I swear on the flames of Hell that I will use my form for the good of wizard kind, that I will topple the current wizarding government and build a new one that has no prejudice in its place, and that Harry James Potter will be my lieutenant."

Harry smiled before kneeling and saying, "I, Harry James Potter swear on as a loyal follower of Raven Muertos and his cause, the Raven Knights". He then got up, smiled and looked Raven in the eye, and asked one simple question "When do we start?"

Raven looked at him and said "I accept your vow" and they watched as a symbol appeared on Harry's left arm, a storm cloud with lighting crashing down onto a single point, the cloud having raven wings at the top. "As for when we start" Raven added, "Right now".

 **AN: Cliffhanger! So yeah, the next chapter won't be Harry's training. Sorry, but I don't think I am ready to write those scenes yet. Some might show up in the the next chapter, but they will all show up in flashbacks. The next scene is going to be Harry inducting his friends into the Raven Knights, as well as Hermione yelling at Harry for his recklessness. I don't have a schedule per say of when the next couple updates will come out, but I have another chapter of both Dark Blood and Dark Influence in the works, and I am hoping to have both of them out by the end of tomorrow. So, please Read and Review!**

 **Raven Out.**


End file.
